


Mid-day Delusions

by lmeden



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	Mid-day Delusions

"My dear, you must admit he's mad."

"Thank you very much, Arthur. I'm sure I had no idea."

"Well, I was just thinking that we'll have to do something about that."

\---

 

"Georgie, dear, they think you're mad."

"Perhaps I am," he says as he takes the rat he found and stunned in the backyard and slips it into Ron's Christmas stocking.

Perching on the back of an armchair, she leans forward, her silver-white hair hanging long and dangerously close to the fire. She doesn't seem to mind. She wants to see what he will do next.

George – his own hair blackish in the firelight – stares at Ron's stocking for a moment longer. Then he reaches forward, pulls out the immobile rat, and with a quick spell transfigures it into a large spider. Smiling softly, he slips it back into the stocking.

\---

"Are you sure you don't want to go back inside, Ron? It is awfully cold."

"Nah, Hermione. I feel like I'll go mad in there. Especially with George around. Have you looked into his eyes lately? They're like… It's like they're dead."

"Yes, I think I know what you mean."

"Oh, come on, guys. He's not nearly so bad."

"He is, Harry. Its only because you've been spending so much time with Ginny that you haven't noticed."

"What! I…I haven't been spending that much time with her. Have I?"

"You have, mate. And you've missed my brother going right round the bend."

\---

There is a yell from the kitchen. "George, will you come help me with these dishes!" Mrs Weasley's head pokes around the kitchen doorway.

George turns slowly to face her. "I can't right now."

His mother frowns. "And why not?"

Slowly, ominously, he raises his arms, revealing that he is missing both hands. His mother shrieks and runs towards him, dropping a plate. George smiles, flicks his arms, and his hands are suddenly back.

She stops and frowns, and George breaks into riotous laughter. His mother leaves the room, tears glinting in her eyes. Luna leans off the back of her armchair and reaches forward, arms outstretched.

"Come here, darling. We've got to get those Grimbles out of your hair."

Smiling broadly, he sinks into her arms.

\---

"Molly, you have the most wonderful ideas."

"I know, dear."

"But…whatever made you think of the Lovegood girl?"

"She's mad as well, you know. But she has a kinder madness than George's. If anyone can temper him, it will be her."

"You think? Nothing else has worked."

"I know she will help him. She must. I can't take his cruelty any longer. Besides, she is our last option."


End file.
